


Stand in the Rain

by SheenaRogers



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Loss, Lost Love, One Night Stands, One Shot, One True Pairing, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Rain, Short One Shot, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya nunca más podría observar la lluvia sin sentir ese mordisco en el pecho, ya nunca más volvería a tener fe en nada. La superficie no era un paraíso, aunque él había tratado de convertirla en algo parecido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Fic de TTGL que escribí tras la desolación de ver por primera vez el anime. Supongo que todos me entenderéis.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroyuki Imaishi y Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

_La lluvia arreciaba sin parar, el cielo estaba gris. No se parecía en nada a aquel claro cielo azul que habían visto la primera vez que salieron juntos a la superficie. Entonces el sol brillaba y aunque los acechaba el peligro, como ahora, todo era diferente. Casi parecía un juego improvisado. Ahora era terroríficamente real y estaba más cerca que nunca. Se miró las manos, completamente empapadas, y agarró la correa del arma con más fuerza para evitar que se le cayera. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, mojándose, observando. La batalla estaba próxima y las perspectivas eran tan grises como el cielo sobre sus cabezas._

_\- Pst... Kamina._

_El aludido se dio la vuelta y, antes de que le diera tiempo a girarse del todo, ella lo besó de repente, un poco tímida. Cuando se dio la vuelta estaba sonrojada, verdaderamente adorable._

_\- Realmente eres muy vulnerable por detrás, ¿eh? Deberías vigilar tu espalda - dijo con voz tierna._

_\- Tú... - Kamina fue a decir algo, pero pareció no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, porque se colocó frente a ella y la besó otra vez, rodeándola con los brazos._

_A pesar de su anterior atrevimiento, la chica quedó verdaderamente sorprendida por esta acción, pero reaccionó, lentamente, y correspondió al abrazo acariciando su cuerpo frío y húmedo. Notó como la correa del arma se deslizaba por su hombro mojado, como sus cabellos se empapaban, pero le daba igual. Ya no importaba la guerra, ni el mundo, solo ellos dos. Pero tuvo que regresar a la realidad y se separó de él._

_\- Diez veces - dijo entonces._

_\- ¿Qué? - dijo Kamina, de nuevo algo desorientado._

_\- Te estaré esperando después de la batalla, para devolverte ese beso multiplicado por diez - dijo Yoko._

_Kamina sonrió ligeramente, un gesto que ella no alcanzó a ver, porque de nuevo le estaba dando la espalda. Nunca había temido hacerlo si era Yoko la que se encontraba tras él._

_\- Bien - dijo solamente, mientras se deslizaba por la tierra mojada en dirección al campo de batalla, su capa roja ondeando tras él._

_Yoko se quedó en el sitio, observando como se alejaba. Cuando desapareció de su vista, se colocó el arma sobre el hombro y miró al cielo gris con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego, todo se volvió negro_.

* * *

Se despertó con un grito y permaneció sentada unos instantes. Afortunadamente, no había nadie cerca que pudiera oírla. De todas formas, poco importaba. Dio un puñetazo de rabia en el suelo mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Se levantó y se alejó aún más del grupo. No quería llorar, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Aunque nadie se sorprendería tampoco por ello.

Había vuelto a soñar con ese maldito momento. Paró en seco su avance y volvió sobre sus pasos cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer otra vez. No soportaba la lluvia, ya no. Decidió tomar una ducha y tratar de ahogar sus lágrimas bajo el agua caliente. Pero ni siquiera eso sirvió para tranquilizarla. Golpeó la pared con los puños mientras el agua se escurría por su cabello y por todo su cuerpo.

_'Te devolveré ese beso multiplicado por diez... ¿Qué quisiste decirme? ¡Kamina, idiota!'_

Yoko lloraba y no podía pensar en nada. Casi todas las noches soñaba con ese momento, cuando ella lo había besado. Ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué lo había hecho entonces. Quizá porque tenía miedo de que... Ella creía en él, quería creer en él, si habían llegado hasta allí era solo por su determinación, que arrastraba a todos los demás consigo, que les daba motivos para pensar que era posible vencer. Pero ese día era diferente. Ella tenía miedo de verdad, no el miedo hormigueante que sentía ante cada escaramuza con el enemigo. Era un terror mucho más real, más sólido, que la hacía temblar por dentro, aunque jamás lo demostraría. Se dijo a sí misma que habría más oportunidades, más momentos, pero en el fondo no creía sus propios pensamientos.

Tal vez por eso había besado a Kamina en aquel amanecer lluvioso. Se había dejado llevar por el impulso, no importaba si era rechazada. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que era consciente de lo que sentía hacia él. Entonces, él también la había besado a ella. Y después de ese abrazo bajo la lluvia ella había prometido que le devolvería ese beso. Pero Kamina nunca regresó.

Yoko quería ahogarse en su propia desesperación bajo el agua de la ducha. El agujero en su corazón era demasiado grande, su sufrimiento era diez veces mayor. ¿Por qué había pasado aquello? ¿Por qué, después de tantas batallas ganadas, por qué? Se había sacrificado para que todos ellos pudieran seguir adelante, para que pudieran seguir creyendo en su espíritu. Pero eso no hubiera sido necesario de no haber sido por ese idiota de Simon. Yoko creía que ese había sido el único error de Kamina: creer en Simon con tanta fuerza, tratarle como a un hombre cuando no era más que un niño, pensar que podría llegar a ser el héroe sin darse cuenta de que él ya era un héroe para todos. Simon no era nada sin Kamina. Era estúpido imaginar siquiera que él podría desempeñar el papel de líder, guiarlos a todos. No después de haber perdido a Kamina. La herida era demasiado profunda, el hueco que había dejado era irreemplazable.

También en ella. Yoko salió de la ducha, se vistió y se recogió el pelo en su peinado habitual. No había parado de llover aún; el amanecer estaba próximo. Ya nunca más podría observar la lluvia sin sentir ese mordisco en el pecho, ya nunca más volvería a tener fe en nada. Le resultaba imposible mirar a Simon e ignoraba deliberadamente que él era la persona que más había sufrido por la muerte de Kamina, aparte de ella misma. No creería en él como Kamina había hecho, no lo aceptaría como líder ni como héroe. Ni siquiera el propio Simon parecía tener las fuerzas para hacerlo. Si ya no podían creer en Kamina, no podían creer en nadie. La superficie no era un paraíso, aunque él había tratado de convertirla en algo parecido. Y si él ya no estaba, volvía a ser un infierno.

A pesar de las reticencias, Yoko salió a la lluvia. Cogió su arma, apuntó hacia el cielo y disparó. Era un impulso, como aquel día. Y otra promesa. No sabía si él había creído en ella de la misma forma que en Simon, pero en todo caso a ella ya no le quedaba nada en que creer. Juró que no le olvidaría, pasara lo que pasase, mientras estuviera viva, aunque el precio a pagar fuera un dolor sin límites. Aunque Kamina solo pudiera vivir cada noche en sus sueños. Al menos allí podría besarle una y otra vez, fingir que nunca se había ido y seguir amándole. Yoko se colocó el arma en el hombro y empezó a caminar bajo la lluvia, con las manos y el corazón vacíos, alejándose de todo en cuanto había creído.


End file.
